La Cocina Secreta de Akane
by Cis-ane
Summary: un nuevo intento...
1. prologo

LA COCINA

SECRETA

DE AKANE

**Prólogo**

**- JAMAS COMERÉ ESA BASURA QUE LLAMAS COMIDA! – Ranma decía en cuanto intentaba escapar de una Akane furiosa...**

**- Vuelve aqui cobarde... Yo prepare esta comida especialmente para ti! Tienes que al menos probarla – gritaba Akane en cuanto corría atrás de Ranma.**

**En ese instante Shampoo (como siempre) salta por delante de Ranma haciendo que el chico se pare de repente, haciendo también que Akane choque con él y derramara toda la comida por el suelo...**

**- Airen no querer comer esa comida de chica violenta... Airen comer delicioso ramen que Shampoo preparar! – dice la amazona en cuanto mostraba un lindo y apetitoso plato de ramen!**

**Akane vio atónita como Ranma pegaba el plato y comía gustosamente la comida preparada por su mayor rival y miro para el suelo, donde estaban los restos del plato que ella misma había preparado... el aspecto de su comida era horrible y ahora tenia la certeza de que Ranma jamás comería lo que fuese que ella cocinase. Sin ninguna palabra se volteo y fue directo a su clase. Andaba triste con la mirada en el suelo sintiéndose la peor cocinera del mundo...**

**- Akane que pasa contigo amiga? – Yuka pregunta con una expresión de preocupación, en cuanto Sayuri preguntaba:**

**- Sip. Viniste del patio con la cara más triste del mundo, que ocurre?**

**- Ranma... – dice Akane en un susurro – no quiso probar la comida que yo prepare para él... –su tono de voz mostraba toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.**

**- Lo siento amiga... Ranma puede ser muy desconsiderado cuando quiere! – Yuka hablo intentando consolar a su amiga.**

**- Tengo una idea! – grito Sayuri – Vayamos hasta el nuevo Centro Comercial que abrieron hoy en la ciudad? Debe tener muchas tiendas para que nosotras conozcamos! **

**- Creo que es una buena idea! Vamos Akane? Con certeza eso te irá a animar un poco. Que tal?**

**- Uffff esta bien! Creo que necesito un paseo! Pero juro que jamás intentare cocinar nuevamente...**

**- No digas eso amiga! Veras que algún día tu iras a cocinar tan bien como tu hermana Kasumi! – Sayuri hablaba con una amplia sonrisa!**

**- Como Kasumi? Oo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Cierto, cierto! Ustedes ya me animaron un poco, pero no son necesario las mentiras, ok? – decía Akane en cuanto caminaba con dirección a su silla – "Yo cocinando como Kasumi? Debe ser una broma..." – la expresión de Akane se volvió triste de nuevo.**

**Al final de las clases las tres chicas se pusieron en dirección al nuevo Centro Comercial. Antes de que llegaran al portón de la escuela Ranma ya estaba llamando a Akane.**

**- Akane, espera! No vuelves a casa ahora?**

**- No Ranma. Iré a un paseo con Yuka y Sayuri, pero dile a Kasumi que no se preocupe, que vuelvo antes de la hora de cenar.**

**- Está bien – dice Ranma desconfiado. – estas segura que no volverás a casa ahora?**

**- Porque estas preguntando eso? No puedo salir con mis amigas? Tengo que pedir permiso? Es eso? – Akane destilaba su aura azul.**

**- Calma Akane, no es nada de eso... es que yo... quería decir... yo pienso que... en realidad... – Ranma retrocedía despacio al ver el aura de batalla de su prometida. No era una buena hora para discutir con ella, al menos que él quisiera volver volando a casa... – de cualquier forma no me interesa lo que tu hagas... puedes ir a donde quieras que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – respondió el chico con su tradicional arrogancia. Lo que fue una estupidez de su parte, pues Akane ya estaba cansada, ahora esta completamente furiosa y mando a Ranma al espacio usando su martillo de 50K.**

**- BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Después de "mandar" a Ranma para la casa por vía aérea, la chica de cabellos azulados se gira a sus amigas con una sonrisa:**

**- Ahhhhh Ya me siento mejor! Vámonos chicas? – y las tres chicas caminan alegremente en cuanto hablaban y reían!**

**En el Centro Comercial**

**Las amigas caminaban despacio en cuanto miraban todas las ventanas de las tiendas! Con exclamaciones de asombro por las bellas ropas y zapatos que veían, maquillaje, discos, joyas, en fin... miraban todas las tiendas sin perder ninguna. De repente Akane se para en el medio del pasillo completamente paralizada. Sus ojos mostraban asombro y sus amigas le miraban espantadas.**

**- Que fue Akane?**

**- Habla amiga. Que te hizo parar de esa forma?**

**Akane no dice ninguna palabra, apenas apunta con su dedo el cartel que estaba enfrente que decía:**

"_**Invitamos a todos a conocer en el 3º piso las maravillas de la culinaria de el maestro Pierre que vino directamente de París para un curso de un mes! Inscripciones abiertas!" **_

**Ahora son las tres chicas que miran con asombro el cartel y todas piensan la misma cosa:**

**- Vayamos al 3º piso! – Juntas corren hasta el local indicado y entran para pedir informaciones sobre el curso. Una bella recepcionista habla con las chicas sobre las maravillas de la culinaria del maestro Pierre.**

**- Es una oportunidad única chicas! El maestro Pierre es un gran cocinero y hará ese curso durante un mes para solamente 30 alumnos! Creo que aún tenemos lugares en la clase! Ustedes se inscribirán? – dice la recepcionista en cuanto mira su libro de inscripciones – ohhhh! Solo tenemos una inscripción... Solamente una de ustedes podrá participar... Lo siento chicas...**

**Sayuri y Yuka miraban a Akane en cuanto la chica retrocedía hasta la pared.**

**- No, yo no lo conseguiré! Ustedes saben que yo jamás podré hacer algo comestible... nunca más quiero intentar cocinar de nuevo!**

**- Creo que eso será un desafío interesante señorita! – Un joven alto y rubio con lindos ojos azules miraba directamente a Akane – Déjeme presentarme, soy Pierre y profesor de este cursos y seria una honra para mi que una joven tan bella participase en mi clase! – decía con una linda sonrisa!**

**- SIIIIIIIII ELLA VA A PARTICIPAR – gritaran juntas Yuka y Sayuri.**

**- Pero chicas – respondió Akane – ustedes saben que yo no consigo cocinar, que todo lo que hago es tóxico y... – no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Pierre.**

**- Es que no tuviste un buen profesor! Déjame enseñarte y te garantizo que dentro de un mes harás las comidas más deliciosas que tus amigos jamás hayan probado en sus vidas!**

**- Pero Ranma nunca comería algo que yo prepare...**

**- Y quien es ese "Ranma" de quien hablas?**

**- Es su novio – dice Yuka entrometiéndose en la conversación.**

**- Sip, el novio de Akane odia su comida y siempre corre cuando ella prepara algo, no deja de decirle lo mal que cocina – completo Sayuri.**

**- Vaya. Que chico... "Petit" Akane creo es hora de dar una lección a ese chico! En un mes él estará implorando para que cocine para él...**

**- Será que... – los ojos de Akane brillaban esperanzados – esta bien, me inscribiré, pero quiero que todos prometan que no le dirán a nadie que estoy haciendo clases de culinaria, esta bien?**

**- esta bien – decian todos juntos en cuanto reian! **

**- "Será que lo conseguiré?" **

**Continuara... **


	2. CALABACINES RELLENOS

La Cocina Secreta de Akane

CALABACINES RELLENOS 

_**6 calabacines tiernos, medianos  
50 gramos de mantequilla  
300 gramos de carne picada  
2 huevos  
4 cebollas  
2 dientes de ajo  
un ramillete de perejil  
sal  
pimienta  
nuez moscada  
50 gramos de quejo rallado**_

** ¡¡Despierta imbécil, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O llegaremos tarde a clases de nuevo! – Diciendo esto, Akane salió rápidamente de la habitación de Ranma para dirigirse al comedor aún gritando – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESTAMOS ATRASADOS, ESTÚPIDO!**

** ¿Ah, ¿Akane, ¿Clases, ¿ATRASADOS, ¡VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – en un solo salto Ranma ya estaba despierto y caminando rápidamente hacia el baño. – "Ufffffff otro día normal en la casa de los Tendo" – pensó molesto – "¿será que nunca dejará de despertarme gritando hecha una histérica?" – el chico siguió maldiciendo el "despertar" de Akane, bajó las escaleras para el desayuno, encontrando solo a Kasumi en el comedor – ¿Dónde está...?**

** ¿Nabiki y Akane, Ya se fueron Ranma, Si te apresuras las alcanzarás con certeza – contesto Kasumi con una linda sonrisa para un confundido Ranma.**

** ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE, ¿¿¿Ya se fue, ¿Y me dejó, Rayos... – Y sin comer, el chico salió apresuradamente de la casa – "Como yo pensaba..., otro día normal..." – pensó con tristeza.**

**La ansiedad de Akane por su primer día de clases culinarias le hizo parecer que el día pasaba más rápido. No peleó con Ranma en todo el día, dejando al pobre chico muy preocupado – "Debe estar enferma, esto no es normal." – por más que la provocase, la chica no reaccionaba – "¿qué ocurre con esa tonta?" **

**En la salida de la escuela, Akane solo gritó a Ranma mientras salía con sus amigas en dirección al Centro Comercial:**

** ¡Ranma, ¡Avisa a Kasumi que llegaré tarde hoy, ¡Que no se preocupe, ¡Que voy a salir con las chicas! – y sin esperar la respuesta de Ranma salió deprisa con Sayuri y Yuca.**

_**Elaboración:**_

_**Se lava y se secan los calabacines sin pelarlos. Se parten por la mitad longitudinalmente. Si hierve en agua ligeramente salada por espacio de tres minutos, se escurren y con una cucharita se les saca parte de la carne de modo que quede un canal a lo largo del calabacín. Se pican la carne, las cebollas, el ajo, el perejil y la carne sacada del calabacín. Se agregan los dos huevos y se mezclan con esta preparación para tratarla. Se condimenta con sal y pimienta y se espolvorea un poco de nuez moscada rallada. Se rellenan los calabacines con esta pasta y se colocan en una fuente de gratinar previamente untada con mantequilla. Se espolvorea con queso rallado y se añade unos copos de mantequilla. Se introducen en el horno a temperatura moderada y se deja que cuezan durante unos treinta minutos, rociándolos con agua dos o tres veces para que no se resequen. Se sirven muy calientes.** _

"**No debe ser muy difícil preparar esa receta" – pensaba Akane mientras miraba la receta del primer día de su clase culinaria. Sayuri y Yuca sonreían satisfechas, habían logrado convencer a Akane a tener clases culinarias con ese profesor francés, que además de aceptarla en su curso, era muy guapo. Además, si no conseguía enseñar a Akane, a cocinar, al menos dejaría a Ranma muy celoso, pues era realmente un hombre apuesto y encantador. Ellas solo deberían pensar en una manera de la cual Ranma pudiese "descubrir" a Pierre. **

** Muy bien bellas damas, ¡vamos a empezar la lección de hoy!. Como todas pueden ver, hay uno horno para cada estudiante, todos los ingredientes necesarios y la receta. Voy a acompañar a cada una de ustedes durante la preparación de los calabacines. **

**Akane parecía animada y empezó a preparar su receta – Es una receta sencilla, podré hacerla, estoy segura – y con redoblada atención en la receta, dejó de escuchar las instrucciones del profesor...**

"_**Se lava y se secan los calabacines sin pelarlos."**_

** Lavar y secar..., sin problema – dice Akane para sí misma mientras restregaba los calabacines con esponja y detergente con tanta fuerza que pequeños pedazos de calabacines salían volando por doquier.**

** Petit Akane... – hablaba Pierre intentando aproximarse a Akane mientras esquivaba los "proyectiles" de calabacines, sin mucho éxito – Petit Akane... – un nuevo ataque de calabacines le llegó – Petit Akane – uno pedazo de calabacín en el ojo, y dos en el pelo – ¡¡¡¡¡PETIT AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – el grito hace que la chica se asuste y lance lo último calabacín. Con un largo suspiro Pierre retira la esponja de las manos de Akane, y de una manera muy tranquila empieza a hablar con la pobre chica que aún parece asustada – Muy bien petit..., percibo que voy a tener que empezar desde el principio..., ¿nunca había lavado la comida? – Akane solo responde con la cabeza negativamente – muy bien petit, no son necesarios la esponja y el detergente. Debes lavar apenas con mucha agua corriente y restregar apenas con tus manos... – mientras hablaba, hacia una "demostración" para Akane con el último calabacín que había caído en la cabeza de la estudiante a su derecha. Akane solo miraba avergonzada, como era de sencillo lavar la comida, y como ella lo hacia de la manera más torpe. **

** No se quede triste petit Akane..., ¡tú vas a aprender, ¡Ahora ya están todos limpios! Sigue con la receta – y diciendo eso guiñó un ojo a la chica en señal de complicidad, y se fue sacando los pedazos de calabacín de su pelo.**

_**Se parten por la mitad longitudinalmente.**_

**"Eso si parece sencillo, es solo cortar..." – pensaba Akane sujetando un gran cuchillo. Colocó un calabacín en la mesa, y levantando su brazo, como si estuviese preparando para hacer un corte con una katana, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el pobre profesor, y, antes del "golpe mortal" Pierre se acerca y saca el cuchillo de las manos de Akane que lo mira sorprendida. **

** Con delicadeza petit..., debes cortar con la delicadeza de la bella dama que eres, Recuerda que no estás cortando leña, ni tampoco haciendo la ejecución de un pobre condenado... – y colocando el cuchillo en la mano de Akane y sujetándolo con la suya, empezó a cortar el calabacín con la precisión de uno cirujano.**

** Mira petit..., no es necesario que use la fuerza..., la comida no huirá de la mesa, Para cocinar tiene que tener paciencia y delicadeza, ¿vale, Intente ahora con los demás calabacines. **

**Y como Pierre le había demostrado, Akane empezó a cortar los calabacines, no quedaron del todo bien, algo deformes, pero cortados al fin y al cabo.**

_**Si hierve en agua ligeramente salada por espacio de tres minutos**_

** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AJÁ, ¡¡No hay posibilidad de que haga mal eso, Es solo ponerlos en la cacerola y listo! – grito Akane con una sonrisa victoriosa, poniendo ya los maltratados calabacines en la cacerola.**

**Pierre caminaba entre las alumnas con una cuchara, probando la cantidad de sal en cada cacerola y haciendo pequeños comentarios para motivar a las chicas. Llegó al lado de Akane con una encantadora sonrisa.**

** Muy bien petit Akane, a ver como esta la cantidad de sal... – decía mientras llevaba la cuchara a sus labios. Akane miraba expectante. Pierre empezó a ponerse rojo..., en pocos segundos su rostro pasó del rojo al morado, y como se estaba ahogando, su color fue cambiando a un tono azulado. Se apoyó en la mesa para no caer y con una voz muy débil, preguntó a Akane – exactamente…, ¿cuánta sal pusiste en la cacerola petit?**

** Medio paquete... – contestó Akane con voz baja.**

** OO ¿¿¿¿me-medio paquete, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Debe haber casi medio kilo en esa cacerola, ¿Que significa para ti "ligeramente salada" petit?**

** Es que pensé que no tenía suficiente sabor y resolví poner un poco más...**

** ¿¿Un poco más? Oo, ¿medio kilo de sal es "un poco más", Uffffff muy bien chéri, no ponga esa carita, vamos a empezar todo de nuevo.**

** ¿¿¿Todo de nuevo?**

** Sip, Esos calabacines están demasiado salados como para que alguien pueda comerlos, Pero esta vez, voy a estar vigilándote muy de cerca... jejejeje**

**Y Akane, con cara de culpa, empezó a preparar todo de nuevo, bajo las miradas de Pierre que sonreía cada vez que la chica lo hacía correctamente – "hasta ahora ella lo está consiguiendo" – pensó satisfecho. **

_**se escurren y con una cucharita se les saca parte de la carne de modo que quede un canal a lo largo del calabacín**_

** "Ufffff, calma Akane, calma" – pensó la chica desesperada, - " lo estás haciendo bien, Pierre está sonriendo, es una buena señal, Ahora hacer un canal a lo largo del calabacín" – gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente – "con delicadeza..., el calabacín no va a huir de aquí…"**

**Cuando terminó su tarea, miró esperanzada a su profesor que se acercó para mirar el "trabajo" de la chica.**

** No está mal petit..., en verdad está muy bien. Yo sabía que lo conseguiría si lo hacía con calma**

**Akane gritó de alegría y abrazó a Pierre casi tirándolo al piso.**

** Jajajaja vamos petit, No es para tanto, aún tiene mucho que hacer. Sigue con la receta.**

_**Se pica la carne, las cebollas, el ajo, el perejil y la carne sacada del calabacín. Se agregan los dos huevos y se mezclan con esta preparación para tratarla.**_

** "Ays, las demás chicas están mucho más adelantadas que yo en la preparación..., ¡tengo que apresurarme, haber..., ¡picar, Si lo hago con todos los ingredientes a la vez, ¡será más rápido!" – y así, como lo planeó, colocó toda la carne, cebollas, ajo, perejil y la carne que había quitado del calabacín, como si estubiese usando la técnica "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken", las manos de Akane parecían desaparecer mientras "atacaba" con furia, todos los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa, no logró su objetivo, pues pedazos de comida volaban por todo el salón, las alumnas asustadas se escondían bajo sus mesas y un desesperado Pierre corría intentando acabar con el furioso ataque de la chica, pero en el camino, tropezó con un gran pedazo de carne que lo hizo caer de espalda en el piso, por esto decidió arrastrarse por el suelo, y así evitar el "ataque aéreo". A duras penas consiguió acercarse a Akane, tomó sus manos, la miró suplicantemente, y susurró – Mon Dieu, petit..., ¿¿¿¿que haces?**

**Akane detubo su "ataque" y miraba sorprendida a Pierre que se encontraba completamente despeinado, con grandes pedazos de cebolla en el cabello, y perejil por toda la ropa. En ese instante, las demás alumnas comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, intentando descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

Lo siento – dice Akane muy avergonzada – yo…, no quería ser la última, y entonces... – no terminó de hablar, de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

** No llores chéri..., recuerda que estamos en una clase de cocina, ¡no en una competencia, No tiene que hacer todo rápido. Ya le dije que tiene que cocinar con paciencia y delicadeza, Muy bien..., vamos hacer de nuevo, Yo te ayudo a cortar los ingredientes.**

Se condimenta con sal y pimienta y se espolvorea un poco de nuez moscada rallada. Se rellenan los calabacines con esta pasta y se colocan en una fuente de gratinar previamente untada con mantequilla. Se espolvorea con queso rallado y se añade unos copos de mantequilla.

**Ahora Pierre tenía puesta toda su atención en cada movimiento de Akane. Cuando la chica toma el salero, observa con un poco de miedo a su profesor, este solo sonrió – "ella ya debe haber aprendido la lección, y si no..., Mon Dieu, no seré yo quien probará esa comida" – Akane notó la sonrisa confiable de Pierre y puso la sal y la pimienta, pero solo un poco esta vez, pues ya tenia miedo de matar al pobre Pierre.**

** "Lo estoy consiguiendo..., lo sé..., voy a hacer algo comestible. Ahora la nuez moscada." – mirada asustada a Pierre – "Solo un poco..., sin exagerar petit" – Akane solo suspira y sigue con la receta – "muy bien, ahora es solo gratinar" – coloca la cacerola en la fuente para gratinar – "¿cuanto tiempo para gratinar, voy a preguntar a Pierre." – al girar se da cuenta que Pierre no está cerca. En verdad, ni siquiera estaba en la sala. – "¿Donde estará, Voy a buscarlo." – Akane caminaba apresurada por entre medio de las mesas y hornos olvidándose completamente de la comida.**

** ¡Ajá, ¡allá está él, Pierre tengo una duda... – grito la chica cuando se acercó a su profesor.**

** ¿Si, Dime petit**

** ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva para gratinar la comida?**

** Unos pocos minutos, chéri.**

** ¡¡¡¡¡Oh no! – exclamó Akane con una mano en su boca.**

** ¿Que pasa? – En ese instante, un fuerte olor a quemado invadió la sala, todos miraron hacia la fuente en la que estaba la comida de Akane, vieron con pánico la considerable cantidad de humo que salía de ahí.**

** ¡¡Incendio, incendio! – gritaba Akane ya con una jarra de agua en las manos, derramándola sobre la cacerola. La pobre chica miraba con tristeza los restos de su comida que ahora tenia el aspecto de la basura tóxica de la que Ranma tanto hablaba. Su frustración era tan grande, que ni llanto le salió. Solo miró con desesperación a Pierre quien sin decir una palabra, hizo un gesto, señalando la despensa.**

** Ya sé... – suspiró Akane – …a hacer todo de nuevo… - Y caminando cual un condenado a ser ejecutado, Akane fue a buscar (de nuevo) los ingredientes para su receta...**

_**Se introducen en el horno a temperatura moderada y se deja que cuezan durante unos treinta minutos, rociándolos con agua dos o tres veces para que no se resequen. Sin sirven muy calientes.**_

**Dos horas después... cuando todas las demás alumnas ya habían terminado sus platos, y después de que la chica preparara todo con toda la paciencia del mundo, Akane finalmente terminó su receta. Estaba más que alegre, estaba radiante. Solo le faltaba poner en el horno y listo. Tenía finalmente sus calabacines rellenos. Con mucho cuidado, Akane introdujo el plato en el horno, abrió la llave del gas, para encender el horno, buscó los fósforos a su alrededor.**

** "Vaya. ¿Dónde están los fósforos, Bueno, vi una caja en la despensa, voy a buscarlos." – Akane caminaba sonriente entre las mesas despreocupada, y solo pensando en su éxito al terminar su primera lección de culinaria. Salió hacia la despensa, y encontrando a Pierre, que terminaba de arreglar la sala, le dice sonriendo:**

** Ya termine Pierre. ¡¡¡Ahora solo hay que ponerlos en el horno! **

** ¡Que bueno Petit Akane, ¡Yo sabía que lo conseguirías, ¡Eres una chica muy persistente, ¿¿Que espera para encender en horno? – preguntó Pierre distraído.**

** Ya lo hice Pierre, solo vine en buscar los fósforos...**

** Ahhhhh, claro, claro. Necesitas los fósforos, Espera... OO, ¿¿ya encendió el horno, Akane ¡¡¡NO HAG...!**

**La explosión pudo ser escuchada por todo el Centro Comercial. En la sala, donde aún quedaban los restos de un horno, un hombre, despeinado, con pedazos de cebolla en su pelo, y una chica completamente llena de hollín, con su pelo estirado hacia atrás como si hubiese enfrentado a un huracán, y con su brazo aún extendido sosteniendo la cacerola, se miraban en completo silencio...**

**Después de una "visita" al baño, Akane sale aún en silencio, con dirección a la puerta de la salida de la escuela culinaria. Pasa en frente de Pierre tan avergonzada que no consigue mirar su rostro, solo habló en una voz muy baja – Adios...**

** Hasta mañana Petit Akane.**

**Akane se para en estado de shock – ¡¿hasta mañana, ¡¿Quieres que yo regrese mañana!**

** No la abandonaré Akane, Yo dije que voy a enseñarle a cocinar, y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.**

** Gracias – contestó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos, y caminó hacia afuera del Local. En la calle había un gran tumulto. Había un carro de Bomberos y una ambulancia delante de él, sirenas sonando, y una multitud ya empezaba a formarse para descubrir lo que había ocurrido. **

**Akane solo camina despacio con dirección al Dojo Tendo. Su tristeza era enorme. Ella no conseguía hacer nada correcto. Ranma tenía razón, ella era torpe e incapaz de hacer algo comestible..., llegó aún más cabizbaja a su casa, maldiciendo su suerte en su primer día de clases, encontró a Ranma sentando delante de la televisión viendo muy distraído una lucha.**

** Hola Akane, ¿cómo te fue en tu paseo con las chicas?**

** ¡BAKA! – gritó Akane al mismo tiempo en el que hizo aparecer su mazo y pegar a Ranma en el piso.**

** Y ahora..., ¿¿¿¿qué hice?**

**Bien, finalmente escribí más uno capítulo de ese fic! Intentaré no tardar tanto con lo próximo! **

**Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi Marco (que también tiene miedo que yo haga clases de culinaria) a Patty (mi amiga hentai ) a mis queridos amigos del foro: Yokin (que me ayudo a terminar ese cap. – gracias amiga ), Ekart, Pi y Meilin que siempre me motivaran a seguir escribiendo (algunos hasta amenazando Uu) y a mis queridos amigos del ML de RP.**

**Ane**

**Marzo/2003**


	3. CONEJO CON ROMESCO

**LA COCINA SECRETA DE AKANE**

**CONEJO CON ROMESCO**

No la abandonaré Akane, Yo dije que iba a enseñarle a cocinar, y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Akane suspiró al recordar las palabras de su profesor y amigo, Pierre. Estaba en medio de la clase de historia y la voz del profesor era algo distante, como las nubes que la chica miraba por la ventana. ¿Será que realmente lograría aprender a cocinar algún día?. En la tarde del día anterior había comprobado que seria algo realmente difícil..., ella intentó, con todas las ganas, hacer 'exactamente' lo que decía en la receta, pero de alguna forma ella siempre conseguía estropearlo todo...

Fue un verdadero desastre – dice la chica mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza en una actitud de desesperación.

Un desastre será su examen de historia señorita Akane..., No ha prestado nada de atención en la clase de hoy..., ¡al pasillo, ¡Está castigada! – Dice el profesor mientras señalaba la puerta. Akane, muerta de vergüenza, se dirigió al pasillo con el rostro completamente rojo mientras sus compañeros la miraban extrañados. No era normal que la chica Tendo no prestara atención en las clases... Seguro que algo pasaba y lo más probable era que su prometido tuviera algo que ver. Después de que la chica saliera del salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico de la coleta, quien al notar lo que pasaba por las mentes de sus compañeros, solo agitó sus brazos rápidamente mientras negaba con su cabeza, él intentó defenderse:

¡Soy inocente, ¡Ésta vez yo no tuve nada que ver! – Pero la mirada del chico demostraba preocupación, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para Sayuri y Yuca que sonrieron en señal de complicidad. Algo tramaban esas dos...

Ranma parecía preocupado Yuca...

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, también me di cuenta..., ¿Crees que podríamos sacar alguna ventaja de eso, para Akane?

¡Claro que sí, ¡es una suerte que Akane tenga unas amigas tan listas como nosotras!

claro, claro..., ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¡Aún no sé, Pero pensaré en algo...

PLOP

Señorita Yuca, ¿quiere por favor levantarse del suelo y acompañar a la señorita Akane en el pasillo, No está permitido dormir en clases

Rayos...

En el receso, las chicas se reunieron para discutir lo sucedido el día anterior. Akane hablaba de todos los desastres que había hecho en su clase de cocina mientras las chicas cambiaban su expresión de espanto por una de risa.

¡No deberían reírse de mí, Yo traté de hacer lo mejor posible... – dice Akane molesta.

Pero Akane..., ¡mira que es gracioso, ¡Cocinaste como si se tratase de una pelea, ¿acaso los calabacines te atacaron?

jajajajajaja, pobre Pierre..., ¡si que tiene paciencia ese chico!

JA Y JA, ¡Son muy graciosas las dos! …pienso que no lo voy a conseguir nunca...

¡No digas eso Akane!. ¡claro que vas a lograrlo! Eres la chica más terca que conozco, vas a aprender aunque sea para probar que si puedes…

mmmmmm, Gracias Sayuri..., Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido..., creo...

¿Y vas a ir a la clase hoy?

¡Por supuesto que sip, ¡No me voy a rendir, ¡Akane Tendo jamás va a huir de una buena pelea! – gritó la chica con el brazo extendido en la tradicional pose de victoria...

Nosotras podríamos acompañarte hoy, ¿qué tal? Solo para mirarte

No sé si Pierre las vaya a dejar chicas...

Pues yo no creo que a Pierre le importe, No vamos a meternos, solo queremos ver a ese guapísimo hombre "en acción" – contesto Sayuri con una sonrisa.

Ok, ok, no conseguiré convencerlas de lo contrario ¿cierto?. Es que me da vergüenza que me miren haciendo eso..., soy torpe...

jajajajajaja, ¡no te preocupes chica, Para eso esta Pierre, ¡Dejarás de ser torpe!

¡Cierto, En eso quedamos entonces. Después de las clases vamos todas juntas al centro comercial. Pero recuerden, solo mirar, de lejos, nada de palpites y nada de intromisiones. Deben dejarnos a Pierre y a mi tranquilos.

Y riendo, las tres chicas regresaron a las clases.

Mientras las chicas platicaban, un chico con tradicionales ropas chinas pasaba por ahí y no pudo dejar de escuchar la conversación de las tres amigas.

_ Nosotras podríamos acompañarte hoy, ¿qué tal? Solo para mirarte _

"¿Acompañar a Akane, a dónde?"

_ No sé si Pierre las vaya a dejar chicas... _

"¿PIERRE, ¿Quién diablos es Pierre?"

_ Pues yo no creo que a Pierre le importe, No vamos a meternos, solo queremos ver a ese guapísimo hombre "en acción" _

"¡¿EN ACCIÓN!"

_ Ok, ok, no conseguiré convencerlas de lo contrario ¿cierto?. Es que me da vergüenza que me miren haciendo eso..., soy torpe... _

"¡¿QUE LA MIREN HACIENDO QUE!" – en ese momento una pequeña vena empezó a hincharse en su frente.

_ jajajajajaja, ¡no te preocupes chica, Para eso esta Pierre, ¡Dejarás de ser torpe! _

"¡Maldito &$#$#&! ¡¿que está haciendo con MI Akane!" – aquella pequeña vena parecía poder explotar en cualquier momento.

¡Cierto, En eso quedamos entonces. Después de las clases vamos todas juntas al centro comercial. Pero recuerden, solo mirar, de lejos, nada de palpites y nada de intromisiones. Deben dejarnos a Pierre y a mi tranquilos

"Tranquilos dice ella..., pues si que los dejaré Tranquilos..." – la expresión de furia del chico demostraba que hablaba en serio y lo más seguro era que nadie estaría tranquilo esa tarde...

La salida de la escuela fue escandalosa como siempre. Todos los alumnos corriendo rumbo a la libertad con gritos de alegría al conseguir sobrevivir un día más de clases... bien... no todos estaban así de animados... un chico de transa caminaba despacio y con una cara muy molesta. Vigilaba a distancia a tres chicas que platicaban entusiasmadas hacia la salida de la escuela.

"¡JA, Si creen que esto quedará así están muy equivocadas chicas... " – y caminó decididamente en dirección de las chicas con una expresión burlesca. Sin duda algo tramaba ese chico... se acercó cautelosamente cual predador a su presa. En este caso, de sus tres presas. Las chicas tan concentradas estaban en sus asuntos que no percataron al chico que se acercaba, ya que conseguía caminar sin hacer ruido alguno.

¡HOLA CHICAS! – gritó Ranma detrás de ellas.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron en conjunto las dos amigas de Akane, al mismo tiempo en que Yuca salía corriendo en busca de un escondite, Sayuri alcanzaba un nuevo récord de salto en altura y Akane, completamente pálida, unía sus manos en la altura del pecho como si hubiese sentido venir un ataque cardiaco.

Ehhhhhhhhh calma chicas... ¡soy yo!

¡Estas enfermo! – grito Sayuri arriba de un árbol donde había aterrizado segundos antes.

¡Casi nos matas! – lloriqueó Yuca escondida detrás de una piedra.

jejejeje, no imaginé que un simple saludo las asustaría de esa manera. Perdón chicas..., Y tú Akane, ¿También te asustaste? – Akane seguía estática.

¿Akane, ¿Estás bien? – Ranma movía una mano delante de los ojos de la chica mientras Sayuri y Yuca se acercaban preocupadas.

¡La mataste idiota! – dice Sayuri indignada.

¿Akane murió? – preguntó Yuca con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sean tontas, Akane solo esta... – Ranma miraba con interés la expresión de pavor de la menor de las Tendo – ella solo está..., deja ver mejor... – colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro de la chica como un científico mira una nueva especie de bicho raro..., Su nariz casi tocaba la nariz de Akane. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones ya se mezclaban. Sayuri y Yuca miraban la escena con gran expectativa.

Él va a b...

SHHHHH, quieta..., ¡Algo va a pasar! – los ojos de las chicas brillaban de emoción.

Estaban tan cerca y Ranma se aproximaba aún más... despacio... muy despacio... más cerca... Yuca y Sayuri ya se abrazaban emocionadas... Ranma miraba dentro de los ojos de Akane que aún parecía ajena a todo... Ranma sonreía... Sayuri tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y Yuca se quedaba cada vez más emocionada... entonces Ranma movió sus labios y dice con una sonrisa:

¡BUUUUU!

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – el grito de Akane se escuchó por toda la preparatoria Furinkan, algunos vidrios se rompieron y a lo lejos se podía escuchar perros aullando.

¡Como imaginé! Efecto retardado al shock... – diagnosticó satisfecho mientras se alejaba de Akane.

¡ERES-UN-GRAN-BAKA! – contestó pausadamente la chica con un enorme mazo en las manos.

Ehhhhh ¡yo te saque del shock! No seas ingrata.

¡TU-ME-ASUSTASTE! – gruñó la chica.

No, no, no. Yo las saludé. No tengo la culpa de que se asustaran. Muy bien chicas, ahora que ese asunto ya está aclarado, ¿para dónde nosotros estamos yendo?

¿Nosotros, ¿Estas incluyéndote? – dice Sayuri al notar que Akane seguía mirando al chico con aquella expresión de 'serás el primer hombre en Marte'.

Ohhh solo vamos al centro comercial para acompañar a Akane hasta su – pero no llegó a terminar la frase porque ahora tenia un gran trozo de comida en la boca, cortesía de Sayuri.

¡Prueba esta nueva empanada que Akane preparó en la mañana!

Pero, grunch, gruch, ¿Fue Akane, grunch, grunch, quien la preparó?

¡Claro, Me dijo que la había preparado para Ranma, pero no lo encontró a la hora del almuerzo – dice mirando acusadoramente al chico. Ranma solo dio unos cuantos pasos atrás con una expresión de miedo.

Entonces... – contesto Yuca después de tragar el trozo y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro – ¡VOY-A-MORIR!

¡AJÁ, ¡Yo siempre dije que era tóxico! – gritó Ranma victorioso. Akane solo suspiró frente al comentario de su amiga. Ranma comenzaba a reír de la situación.

¡Tú calla Yuca! No vas a morir, Ranma nunca murió. – Akane suspiró cansada – como máximo se enfermó pero nunca más de dos días... – Akane empezaba a enrojecer y su ceja a temblar un poco. Ranma reía aún más.

Pero él es un artista marcial..., está acostumbrado a enfrentar la muerte... – Akane bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños y su aura de combate parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Ranma pateaba en el suelo de tanto reír.

¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! – gritó la chica muy molesta. – ¡Dejen ya de hablar de mí y de mi comida como si yo no estuviese presente! – Y empezó a caminar en dirección del centro comercial.

Oye Akane..., ¡espéranos!

Sip, Akane, espéranos. – dice Ranma ya caminando al lado de las chicas que al escuchar eso pararon en seco.

No puedes ir con nosotras... – dice Akane.

¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Ranma con una mirada inocente.

Porque nosotras vamos al centro comercial a hacer compras, todos saben que a los chicos no les gustan las compras... – completó Sayuri satisfecha.

Pero hoy tengo ganas de ir al centro comercial. Necesito de una nueva camisa y ustedes podrían ayudarme. – Ranma hablaba mientras intentaba disfrazar la risa. Hoy seria el día de tormento para esas chicas.

Las tres chicas se miraron dudosas y rápidamente se reunieron para decidir que actitud tomar frente a la decisión de Ranma, que no mostraba intención de cambiar de opinión e irse a otro sitio.

Creo que irá con nosotras de cualquier modo chicas...

Nop. Tiene aquella mirada determinada. Está claro que va a insistir en ir con nosotras.

Tengo dolor de barriga... – Akane miró con furia a Yuca mientras una gotita de sudor caía por la cabeza de Sayuri.

Bien, podemos dejarlo venir y despistarlo a mitad de camino. – Akane continuó hablando ignorando el ultimo comentario.

Buen plan – al llegar a un acuerdo, las tres chicas se voltean sonriendo y mirando a Ranma – Vamos entonces Ranma, nos encantará ayudarte. – La actitud de las chicas dejó al chico preocupado. – "Algo traman. Tengo que tener cuidado" – Y se fueron todos caminando tranquilamente.

El camino hacia el centro comercial no fue algo que pudiese ser descrito como tranquilo. Miradas cómplices e inquietas eran intercambiadas por las chicas, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por Ranma quien prefería fingir que nada pasaba mientras intentaba descubrir cual era el plan de ellas.

Tenemos que encontrar algo para distraerlo... – habló Sayuri casi en uno susurro para que solo las otras dos pudiesen escucharla, ellas expresaron el estar de acuerdo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – En el parque será fácil despistarlo..., solo tenemos que... – en eso momento dos pequeños niños cruzaron delante de ellos con dos grandes cajas en las manos. – Es la oportunidad perfecta – dice Sayuri – miren... provoquemos un pequeño 'accidente' derribando una de las cajas de los niños y dejamos a Ranma ayudándolos mientras salimos corriendo para el centro comercial.

Pero, ¿y los pobres niños? – preguntó Akane apenada.

¿Tienes una idea mejor?

no...

Seguiremos con el plan entonces – contestó Sayuri decidida. – A la cuenta de tres derriba una de las cajas, ¿ok? Uno..., dos..., tres... - Nada. Yuca seguía quieta en el mismo sitio. Sayuri se acerca a la chica paralizada y la toma por el brazo.

¿Y ahora que pasa? – dice molesta.

Es que no decidí que caja derribar... – Una gran gota cae de la cabeza de las chicas. Ranma mira la escena extrañado.

No pienses..., ¡SOLO HAZLO! – gritó la chica enfadada que con un empujón lanzó a la chica en dirección de los niños, al perder el equilibrio, calló sobre los dos pequeños haciendo que las cajas se abrieran y salieran de adentro lindos conejos blancos.

¡VAYAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Akane mirando las pequeñas criaturas que se perdían por el parque.

¿Que pasa? – contestó Ranma acercándose rápidamente a las chicas que parecían estar en shock. Yuca solo apuntó para los animalitos blancos que saltaban alegremente por el césped. Los dos niños empezaron a llorar.

¡Cálmense chicos! Yo y esas tres inconsecuentes les ayudaremos a recoger los conejos. – y mirando muy molesto a las chicas les ordenó – no sé que tramaban ustedes, ¡pero miren lo que hicieron, Ahora a recoger los conejos, TODOS los conejos o se las verán conmigo. – su mirada de furia no dejaba dudas, hablaba en serio. Las chicas automáticamente empezaron a correr cada una en una dirección distinta buscando los animalitos mientras Ranma consolaba a los pobres niños. – No se apuren chicos..., ellas van a encontrarlos todos – guiño un ojo a los niños – ¿cuantos conejos son?

Veinte... – dice uno de ellos entre sollozos.

"Ufffffff, las chicas van a tener mucho trabajo. A lo mejor Akane no llegará a tiempo." – pensó el chico satisfecho cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Las chicas comenzaban con una verdadera 'caza de conejos blancos' por el parque, parecían buscar en los peores sitios como refugio. En menos de 15 minutos estaban completamente despeinadas, con las ropas sucias y con un saldo de 19 conejos capturados y uno escondido.

Aún falta uno – recordó uno de los niños que comía alegremente los helados que Ranma les había regalado para que se calmasen.

Ya sabemos... – gruñó Sayuri.

Yo sabía que el derribar cajas de niños indefensos no era una buena idea – renegó Yuca que recibió una mirada amenazadora como respuesta a su comentario.

Calma las dos. Solo falta uno y con suerte podré llegar a tiempo. – dice Akane mirando alrededor. Una pequeña figura blanca pasó cerca de su pierna haciendo que la chica se moviese rápidamente en su dirección. – creo que encontré al pequeño fugitivo. – dice con una sonrisa y alcanzando al pequeño animalito lo tomó entre sus brazos acariciándolo para que se calmara. – Es muy lindo..., parece de peluche. Es uno de los animalitos más tiernos que hay, ¿no creen chicas?

Si, si, por supuesto que si, Pero tengo que recordarte que tenemos prisa. – y empujando a Akane, las chicas volvieron a donde estaban los chicos.

Aquí está el último de ellos. – Dice Akane sonriendo. – Perdón por nuestra torpeza chicos. Sentimos mucho haber soltado a los conejos.

No se preocupen chicas. Acabamos ganando estos deliciosos helados. Solo queremos una ayuda para llevar las cajas hasta nuestra casa, está cerca de aquí. Nuestra madre esta esperándonos y todavía no terminamos de comer...

En ese momento Sayuri dio un salto – Ranma los ayudará con las cajas, ¿cierto? – miro a un Ranma confundido.

¿Por qué yo?

Simple. Cargar cajas es trabajo de hombres y no de delicadas chicas como nosotras. – contestó con una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Nos vemos, ¡Adioooooos! – gritó despidiéndose de los niños y de un Ranma perplejo mientras tiraba a las chicas en dirección del centro comercial. – Si corremos llegaremos a tiempo. – Y a gran velocidad emprendieron su marcha.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, las ultimas alumnas entraban en la sala. Suspiraron aliviadas y mientras Akane iba a su sitio, sus 'espectadoras' se sentaban para ver el 'espectáculo'.

Pierre entró en la sala animado como siempre, sonriéndole a las alumnas y saludándolas con pequeños comentarios sobre la clase del día anterior. Parecía contento de ver a Akane en la clase y se acercó a la chica animadamente.

Tenía dudas si regresaría hoy _petit _Akane.

No me voy a rendir Pierre. Sé que lo voy a conseguir. Si tu tienes fe en mi, yo tengo confianza en que podré aprender

Así es _petit_. Estoy orgulloso de ti – Y volteándose para las demás alumnas comenzó con la clase. – ¡Muy bien chicas, Hoy haremos una receta simple, pero deliciosa. La receta esta al lado de los ingredientes. Lean con atención y vamos a empezar. - Rápidamente las alumnas comenzaron a leer y confirmar los ingredientes de la receta.

Akane suspiró, agarró el papel y cerrando los ojos habló para sí misma – Hoy todo va a salir bien. Puedo sentirlo. – y empezó con la lectura.

**900 grs de conejo en trozos.**

**3 decilitros de aceite.**

**2 cebollas.**

**7 tomates maduros.**

**3 pimientos (ñoras).**

**1 kg. de patatas nuevas.**

**1 cucharada de harina tostada.**

**2 cucharadas de vinagre.**

**1 vaso de vino tinto.**

**1 ramillete de hierbas (tomillo, romero, orégano...).**

**4 dientes de ajo.**

**1 hebra de azafrán.**

**Pimienta molida.**

**_Elaboración:_**

· _Calentar aceite en una cacerola grande de barro. Salpimentar los trozos de conejo y echarlos en la cacerola cuando el aceite esté hirviendo. Una vez fritos, se le quitan los hígados._

"¿Trozos de conejo?" – Akane se puso pálida.

· _Picar aparte la cebolla bien fina y añadirla a la cacerola cuando el conejo esté dorado. Posteriormente añadir las hierbas aromáticas. Una vez frita la cebolla, echar el tomate bien picado y sofreír bien. Añadir el vino y dejar reducir a la mitad. Cubrirlo todo con agua y retirándolo un poco de fuego, se deja hervir a fuego lento._

"¿Dejar hervir a fuego lento?" – Del pálido se fue al rojo y al morado.

· _Mientras tanto, pelar y lavar las patatas y añadirlas a la cacerola cuando el conejo esté a medio cocer._

"¿Conejo a medio cocer?" – Una vena se puede ver en la frente de la chica.

· _Poner en un mortero los hígados del conejo, el azafrán, los pimientos (que habrán estado una hora en remojo en agua tibia) y el ajo. Picarlo todo bien, añadir la harina y el vinagre y remover bien para que se vaya deshaciendo. Entonces añadirlo a la cacerola unos 5 minutos antes de quitarla del fuego. Comprobar el punto de sal y servir. _

"¿Los hígados del conejo?" – Explotó su aura de batalla.

¡ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ufffffffffff será una laaaaaaaaaaarga tarde... - Pierre solo suspira...

Yap. Ahí está el nuevo capítulo. Confieso que lo tenía abandonado pero por insistencia de algunos preciosos amigos (y algunas amenazas) resolví seguir con la historia. Prometo que voy concluirlo y en ese año. XDDDDD

Primero tengo que agradecer y dedicar el fic a mis queridas y fieles amigas-mosqueteras Patty y Joce (léase Danae y Yoko) las adoro y mismo que yo no diga eso con frecuencia yo sé que ust saben de eso

Dedicado también a mi amorcito Marco que es muy valiente y prometió comer todas las refecciones que yo voy preparar en nuestra viaje y a mis amigos que me escribieran mails y me motivaran por el msn a seguir con lo fic: Chris, Aseram, Ayame, Vec, Iory, Galina y Pi. Un beso desde Brasil para todos los amigos del Foro-fic y del ML.

**CisAne **


	4. Guiso De Cerdo Y Porotos

**La Cocina Secreta de Akane**

**Guiso De Cerdo Y Porotos**

** ¡Maldito! ¡Esto no se quedará así! – Ranma pateaba el pobre muñeco de entrenamiento sin piedad mientras seguía con sus insultos – ¿Te crees capaz de quitármela? Primero tienes que vencerme y prepárate, porque si es una pelea lo que quieres, ¡una pelea es lo que vas a tener! – otra patada y el muñeco casi se queda sin cabeza – ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO SEAS! – tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona en el patio donde entrenaba. El chico miraba a Ranma entre divertido y preocupado, hacía mucho que no lo veía en ese estado, definitivamente algo muy serio pasaba – Ella es mía, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Akane ES MÍA! – y con un último golpe derribó el muñeco con un sonoro golpe en medio la cabeza, dejando a un Ranma con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en el rostro.**

**Con un salto Ryoga se paró delante de Ranma, para su sorpresa, y rápidamente, sin decir palabra alguna, le lanzó un golpe a la altura del estómago.**

** ¿Contra quién entrenas de esa manera tan salvaje, nena?**

** Primero, no te interesa, segundo, ¿quién es una nena, cerdo? – Ranma ya recuperado del ataque sorpresa, reaccionó con una patada alta.**

** Pues escuché tus gritos a dos cuadras de aquí. Tu griterío fue tan alto que me fue muy fácil llegar aquí sin perderme... sólo me basto seguir tu voz – Ryoga esquiva fácilmente una patada de Ranma y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a su adversario – ¿Quién es ese al que llamas maldito?**

** Ya te lo dije, tocino, ¡NO TE INTERESA!**

** Ah, por supuesto que me interesa, porque al parecer ese tipo quiere a Akane... ¡de otro modo no habías dicho que ella es tuya! Y, por cierto... – Ryoga se para un momento con una cara muy seria, haciendo que Ranma pare de luchar – ¿QUIÉN DICE QUE AKANE ES TUYA? – y como un rayo golpea de lleno la cara de Ranma, tumbando al chico de tranza en el suelo.**

** Infeliz cerdo del mal... – gruñó Ranma con la mano en la nariz – pero te lo voy a decir. Hay uno tipo llamado Pierre y Akane ha estado encontrándose con él a escondidas. Es un maldito cerdo.**

** Ehhhhhhhh, ¿a quien llamas cerdo? – contestó Ryoga molesto.**

** Es otro cerdo, idiota, no tú.**

** Muy bien, voy a ignorar ese cometario estúpido y vamos a lo que interesa. Tenemos que encontrar ese Pierre y después darle la mayor paliza de su vida y después patearlo fuera de Nerima y entonces...**

** Espera, tocino. ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Por qué hablas como si nosotros dos estuviésemos de acuerdo con eso?**

** Muy simple, fenómeno, ese tipo quiere a Akane, yo quiero a Akane y tú también la quieres, así que hay que sacarlo de nuestro camino.**

** Yo no quiero a esa marimacho y...**

** Ya ya... ya escuche eso miles de veces y nadie te cree, así que no pierdas tu tiempo con eso, ¿ok? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo o no?**

** ¿Qué acuerdo exactamente? – preguntó Ranma desconfiado.**

** Patear a ese Pierre hasta el maldito hogar de donde vino y después ver quién se quedará con Akane – contestó Ryoga.**

** Tenemos un acuerdo, tocino – dice Ranma apretando la mano que Ryoga le tendía.**

** Es interesante cómo el destino a veces nos obliga a hacer extrañas alianzas, ¿no crees, fenómeno? – Y ambos sonrieron – Muy bien, ¿quién es exactamente ese tipo?**

** No lo sé... – Ryoga rascó su cabeza.**

** Vale, vale. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?**

** No tengo ni la más mínima idea... – Ryoga cayó al suelo con una mano extendida al cielo, como si pidiera paciencia al gran Kami Sama. Se levantó de un salto y se colocó delante de Ranma, mirándole directamente en la cara.**

** ¿Cómo es? ¿Al menos eso lo sabes, baka? ¿Para que lo podamos reconocer?**

** ¡¡¡¡¡Contesta maldito travesti!**

** No... – Ryoga encuentra nuevamente el suelo con una gran vena saltando en la cara. Se quedó allá tumbado un largo tiempo, contemplando el césped. Ranma empezó a aburrirse.**

** ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces? ¿Esperas que la hierba crezca? – Ryoga seguía en silencio.**

**Los minutos pasaban y Ranma se quedaba aún mas impaciente. Ryoga permanecía calado contemplando ahora las pequeñas hormigas que pasaban delante él, haciendo que Ranma se molestase.**

** Muy bien, amante de la naturaleza... ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a decir alguna cosa?**

** ¿Cual es el plan? – dice Ryoga por fin. Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de caer al suelo con una expresión de furia de mataré-a-ese-cerdo-en-este-preciso-instante. **

** ¿Te quedaste todo ese tiempo ahí tumbado y no se te ocurrió nada?**

** Pues té te quedaste un largo tiempo pateando un muñeco y tampoco se te ocurrió ningún plan. Tenemos que pensar en una manera de encontrar a ese tipo... después veremos cómo nos libraremos de él.**

**Y así se quedaran los dos por largo tiempo mirando el trabajo de las hormigas y verificando si realmente el césped hace ruido al crecer... **

** ¡Ya lo tengo! – gritó Ranma con un salto, haciendo que Ryoga se llevara un susto de muerte - El plan es seguir a las chicas, ellas nos llevarán hasta donde está ese imbécil y después de eso... vamos a patearlo de Nerima.**

** Buen plan. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?**

** Mañana después de las clases, es siempre a esa hora que intentan despistarme. Y para tener certeza de que llegas a tiempo, vas a dormir en el Dojo hoy y me acompañarás a la escuela.**

**Ryoga lo miró molesto – Vale, vale – contestó agarrando su mochila –vamos adentro entonces.**

** mmmmmm, Ryoga...**

** ¿Si?**

** El Dojo es para el otro lado...**

**Ajenas al plan de los chicos, Akane, Sayuri y Yuca caminaban en dirección al centro comercial como hacían todas las tardes desde que Akane empezara sus clases de cocina. Las chicas hablaban alegremente sin percibir las dos figuras que las seguían a una distancia segura.**

** Ays, Akane, ¡ya son tres semanas de clases! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – decía Sayuri feliz.**

** Sip – contestó Yuca – pensábamos que no soportarías quedarte hasta el final.**

** Vaya, chicas, que poca fe tenéis en mí. Pues yo voy hasta el último día de clases.**

** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó Yuca – Así me gano los 3.000 yen... – antes de terminar de hablar, Sayuri ya le cubría la boca con su mano mientras miraba asustada hacia Akane.**

** ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Akane desconfiada de la actitud de las chicas – ¿Qué están tramando las dos?**

** ... – las chicas seguían calladas y Sayuri cubría ya casi toda la cara de Yuca con sus manos – jejeje verás Akane es que... bien... cómo explicarte... nosotras hicimos uno juego... y bien... lo que pasa... – pero en ese momento la cara de Yuca empezó a quedarse roja y ella gesticulaba frenéticamente haciendo que Sayuri se volviera a ella – Tú sigue callada. Por tu gran bocarra es que estamos en esa situación – y apretando más sus manos en la cara de su amiga, siguió con sus excusas – Pues como te decía Akane, fue todo una bromita inocente... – Yuca ahora pasaba del rojo al morado y sus ojos parecían que saltarían de las orbitas, balanceaba sus brazos de arriba abajo tan rápido que las demás chicas ya empezaban a imaginar si saldría volando – ¿Qué te pasa Yuca? – Sayuri miraba fijamente a la chica que ahora tenía varios colores en el rostro, de un tono azul violáceo, pasando a uno rojo anaranjado, hasta a uno morado intenso.**

** Ella no parece bien – dice Akane preocupada.**

** Naaaaaaaa no pasa nada. Lo mas seguro es que quiera decir alguna de su estupideces... entonces, como yo te explicaba antes... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – el grito de Sayuri se puede escuchar hasta varios kilómetros fuera de la localidad, las ondas de choque pudieran ser sentidas en las ciudades cercanas. En el Centro Nacional de Sismología de Japón, las agujas marcaran 2 puntos en la escala Richter.**

** ¿¿¿¿QUERIAS MATARME? ¿¿¿¿O crees que consigo respirar por los poros? NECESITO DE LA NARIZ PARA ESO! – gritaba Yuca aún sin aliento.**

** Contrólense las dos – dice Akane con una mirada molesta – y tú empieza a hablar... – dice apuntando para Yuca.**

** Biennnnnnn... recuerdas cuando tuviste aquella explosión en las clases y tuvieron que incluso llamar a los bomberos?**

** Si, y ya expliqué que fue todo un accidente...**

** Y aquella vez que olvidaste la sartén con aceite y empezó un gran humo que activó el sistema anti-incendio y los bomberos nuevamente tuvieron que intervenir...**

** Sip, recuerdo eso también... las demás alumnas me miraban extraño – contestó Akane apenada.**

** Y cuando resolviste calentar una cacerola de arroz porque te parecía muy fría...**

** Pero el arroz estaba realmente frío, se necesitaba calentar – se defendió Akane.**

** Pero no en el microondas! ¡Todos saben que cacerolas de metal no se ponen en el microondas!**

** ¿Y cuando tu delantal se prendió fuego?**

** Me asuste... salí corriendo!**

** ¿Pero tenías que hacerlo sacudiendo el delantal como si fuera una bandera? Prendiste fuego en las cortinas... y los bomberos ni atendieron la llamada esa vez!**

** Imagino que ya estaban aburridos de ir hasta allá... –contesto Sayuri bajito.**

** Yo escuche rumores que iban a poner un puesto avanzado dentro del centro comercial – completó Yuca.**

** ¡BASTA LAS DOS! ¿QUE TIENE TODO ESO QUE VER?**

** Pues lo que pasa es que después de esos accidentes Sayuri me propuso una apuesta, porque creía que no seguirías llegar hasta el ultimo día...**

** ¡VAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre mi capacidad de permanecer en las clases hasta el final? – Akane las miraba amenazadoramente – Pues entonces eso es... – La chica Tendo ahora caminaba muy seria en la dirección de las chicas – una apuesta... -Sayuri y Yuca empezaran a caminar despacio para atrás – cómo pudisteis – Sayuri buscaba una ruta de escape – ¡Y NO ME ENVITÁSTEIS! – Yuca y Sayuri cayeron de espalda al suelo – ¡Pues yo digo que en esta semana que queda de clases los bomberos NO van a aparecer! ¡5000 yenes! – las chicas la miraron desconfiadas.**

** ¿Vale por toda la semana?**

** ¡Hasta el último día de clase!**

** ¡Trato hecho! – y siguieron rumbo al centro comercial.**

**Más adetrás dos chicos caminaban a una cierta distancia de las chicas. La verdad es que uno caminaba, el otro parecía salido de una película de espías, buscando escondrijos por todas partes, sea detrás de un árbol, uno muro, un poste...**

** Ryoga, quedas ridículo con eso de intentar ocultarte.**

** Pero no quiero que las chicas perciban que las estamos siguiendo...**

** ¡Pues por la manera que caminas llamas mucho más la atención! Y no sólo de ellas, ya todos nos miran extraño... sólo vamos a seguirlas, ¿ok?**

** Vale, vale, después no te quejes si nos descubren...**

** Ayssss, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Será la ultima semana de clases y pronto podrás mostrarnos los ricos platos que aprendiste a cocinar con el guapísimo Pierre – dijo Sayuri contenta – porque seguro que después de tres semanas de clases debes haber aprendido muchas cosas deliciosas y ahora Ranma no va más a negarse a comer cualquier cosa que prepares! – los ojos de la chica brillaban y ella en uno rápido movimiento se arrodillo delante Akane e imitando el tono de uno hombre empezó a decir con una expresión seria – Akane, mi dulce Akane, ¡quiero más de esas galletas que preparaste! Eres una cocinera excelente y seguro que serás una maravillosa ama de casa, así que cásate conmigo! – la imitación de Ranma que Sayuri hacía hizo que las demás chicas empezasen a reír a carcajadas.**

** No lo puedo creer, Sayuri. Eres de las más locas que conozco. Ranma jamás en su vida haría algo así, pero igual te quedó gracioso. Y por favor levántate que ya estamos delante del centro comercial y las personas ya nos miran raro.**

** jejejejeje cierto, cierto, váyamonos entonces o llegarás tarde a las clases – y empujando a Akane entraron en el centro comercial. Ya cerca del ascensor que las subiría al tercero piso Yuca se puso nerviosa mirando para las chicas, muy ansiosa.**

** ¿No sería mejor que antes de ir hasta las clases despistásemos a Ranma y a Ryoga que vienen por ahí detrás?**

** QUEEEEE? – gritaron Akane y Sayuri al unísono.**

** ¿Nos seguían? – preguntó Sayuri.**

** Pues sip. Hace unos quince minutos que están detrás de nosotras – contesto Yuca apenada haciendo que las dos chicas cayeran de espaldas.**

** ¿¿¿¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Ahora van a descubrir lo de las clases! – Akane en aquel momento empezaba a ahorcar a Yuca que nuevamente en ese día sacudía los brazos en un intento de vuelo.**

** ¡¡¡Pensé que los habíais visto! No hacían mucho esfuerzo para ocultarse, principalmente por Ryoga que hacía de todo para llamar la atención – contestó Yuca llorosa.**

** Bien, chicas, tenemos un problema. No puedo ir a las clases sin antes despistar esos dos tontos, así que necesito vuestra ayuda.**

** ¿Cómo?**

** ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

** Tengo un plan... – dijo Akane con una extraña sonrisa.**

**Unos metros atrás, dos chicos-espías seguían en su vigilia, ya demostrando signos de ansiedad. Al parecer, sólo el hecho de entrar en un Centro Comercial ya les daba cositas en el estomago.**

** ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí dentro TODOS los días sin aburrirse? – preguntó Ryoga con una expresión confundida en el rostro.**

** Pues en la escuela escuché a las chicas llamarlo "Santuario" – dijo Ranma – Parece que hay algo espiritual en eso de hacer compras – completó molesto.**

** Pues yo odio estar aquí dentro...**

** Yo igual. No existe nada mas aburrido y... mira, Ryoga, ¡cambiaron de dirección! – a seguirlas.**

**Y las chicas caminaban y platicaban alegremente, riendo alto y mirando algún que otro escaparate sin mucha atención hasta que llegaron al pasillo central del Centro Comercial. Era muy largo y con gran cantidad de tiendas a los dos lados del pasillo, arrancando uno suspiro de las tres chicas que miraban la escena embobecidas, haciendo que los chicos las mirasen molestos.**

** Por sus caras, parece que sea la primera vez que entran aquí...**

** ¡JUAS! ¡La primera vez HOY! Estoy diciendo, hay algo en esos sitios que les afecta el cerebro y las hacen olvidar que ya miraron todo lo que está aquí dentro hace unos pocos días... ¿o crees que las tiendas se pasan cambiando los escaparates toda la hora para que exista algo que aún NO lo viran el día anterior?**

**Y antes de que pudiesen formular una teoría sobre la psique femenina y su conexión con el mondo de las compras y su relación con las tarjetas de crédito, las chicas en uno súbito movimiento acompañado de gritos de alegría, entraron en la primera tienda del pasillo. **

**Y para desesperación de los dos chicos algo raro empiezó a acontecer...**

**Las tres entran en una tienda... sale una en dirección a otra tienda... una entra a una otra tienda... las dos van a otra... se juntan las tres en el pasillo... cambian grititos de jubilo... se separan... tres entran en una... salen dos... hablan de la necesitad de tener dos blusas azules casi iguales pero con sutiles diferencias... entra una en otra... otros grititos... siguen caminando por el pasillo y entrando en TODAS las tiendas... los chicos las miran confusos! Una entra a una tienda, no no no, tres entran en una... sale una... entra a otra... sale otra... sale otra.. se juntan las tres en una... se separan... Los chicos continúan siguiendo atontados. Nuevos gritos y pequeñas carreras entre una tienda y otra. Los chicos siguen las chicas con cara de derrotados pero ya están casi al final del pasillo, el sufrimiento va a acabar. **

**No se dieran cuenta que Akane se oculto como unas 7 tiendas atrás... **

** jejejeje ¡serán tontos! – pensó Akane alegremente – Nada como uno paseo por las tiendas para confundir a los chicos – y caminó en dirección al ascensor a tiempo de llegar a las clases.**

** Oye, Ryoga, ¿no te parece que algo está mal en eso todo?**

** ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te diste cuenta que a veces entran dos veces en la MISMA tienda?**

**Akane llegó a la clase en el momento en que Pierre empezaba a explicar cómo hacer el plato del día y acomodándose delante de uno de los fogones, miró con atención la receta que tenía delante:**

• **_750 g de pechito de cerdo_**

• **_2 cucharadas de aceite_**

• **_3 dientes de ajo_**

• **_100 g de panceta ahumada o jamón crudo cortado en dados_**

• **_1 cebolla de verdeo_**

• **_2 puerros_**

• **_1 vaso de vino blanco _**

• **_sal_**

• **_200 g de porotos_**

** Muy bien, petites alumnas, hoy haremos uno rico y precioso Guiso de Cerdo y Porotos. Veréis que la preparación es bastante sencilla:**

**Dorar la carne cortada en trozos pequeños en una cazuela de barro con el aceite. Agregar los ajos pelados machacados, la panceta o el jamón crudo picado grueso y los vegetales cortados en trozos. Rehogarlos unos segundos, bañar con el vino, un poco de agua, sazonar y añadir los porotos escurridos. Completar la cocción hasta que estén tiernos y servir bien caliente presentado en la misma cazuela. Secretito: puede agregarse chorizos o morcillas cortadas en rodajas, incorporados unos 10 minutos antes de completar la cocción.**

** Te lo estoy diciendo, Ryoga... algo va mal en todo esto...**

** Por supuesto que sí. Mira que en la última tienda se quedaron probando gorritos y estamos en verano... ¿dónde creen que van usar gorritos con el calor que hace en verano?**

** ... – Ranma miraba incrédulo al chico-cerdo – ¡qué estupideces dices! Cómo si a las chicas se les ocurriese que los gorritos se usan cuando hace frío y no cuando... ¡ESPERA! – Ranma se para de golpe – ¿Desde cuándo no vemos a Akane?**

** ¿Uh? **

** ¡Se escapó! ¡Qué idiotas somos! ¡Nos distrajeron y Akane huyo! Es hora de tener una charla enserio con Sayuri y Yuca – y diciendo eso empezó una carrera en dirección a las chicas siendo seguido por Ryoga – ¡OID CHICAS, QUIETAS AHÍ!**

** NOS DESCUBRIERON – gritó Sayuri – y sujetando a Yuca por la mano empezó lo que en el futuro fue conocido en todo el Furinkan como "La Gran Escapada".**

**No es necesario mencionar que dos chicos persiguiendo a dos chicas dentro de un Centro Comercial llama un poco la atención pero a lo que parecía, ellos no estaban muy preocupados con ese detalle. Corrían hecho locos entre gritos y saltos, empujando a algunos desafortunados peatones, chocándose con otros al punto de que algunas bolsas acabasen en el suelo. Tampoco es necesario decir que en esas horas la seguridad del centro comercial fue accionada...**

** Oye Pierre, no hay vino blanco aquí y lo necesito para la receta.**

** Hay más en la despensa, Akane. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de buscarlo? Está en una jarra y debe tener como uno litro y medio allá. Mejor que se quede aquí por si le falta a alguien más, así la tenemos en mano. **

** ¡Vale! Regreso en unos minutos – y Akane se dirigió a la despensa completamente ajena de los sucesos de los chicos.**

** ¡Que nos alcanzan! ¡Que nos alcanzan! – gritaba Sayuri.**

** ¡Por aquí! Vamos por ese lado, rápido – ahora era Yuka, que corría desenfrenada subiendo la escalera de dos en dos escalones en saltos que recordaban las gacelas. **

** Espera Yuka, no vayas por ahí, es justo esa parte del centro comercial que intentamos evitar, mensa – pero la advertencia de Sayuri llegaba demasiado tarde pues Yuka ya se adentraba ruidosamente en la clase de cocina, chocándose directo con Pierre, tumbando a los dos en el suelo y haciendo que todas las alumnas gritasen al unísono por la impresión. "¿Porque nunca tenemos clases normales? ¡Siempre tiene que pasar algo!" pensaban todas a la vez.**

**Momentos después, Sayuri, seguida de cerca de los chicos, entraba en la sala topándose con Akane que salía de la despensa con el gran jarro en las manos. En cuantión de segundos, una gran confusión se armó. Yuka y Pierre en el suelo. El jarro volando por el impacto cayendo en lleno a los dos chicos. Ranma y Ryoga saltando, inútilmente, para no ser mojados por el líquido. La transformación ocurre durante el salto. Una pelirroja aterriza arriba de Pierre y uno cerdo en una de las mesas. Las alumnas olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban haciendo y acercándose para asistir el gran lío. **

** ¡Ahora, que alguien me explique lo que está pasando! – gritaba Pierre molesto mientras se levantaba – ¿Tú quién eres? – preguntaba a la pelirroja.**

** ¡Soy Ranma! ¿Tú eres Pierre?**

** ¿Ranma? – lo miró confundido – ¿No es ese el nombre del novio de Akane? – los ojos de Pierre parecían que iban a saltar de las órbitas – ¿Eres lesbiana? – preguntó a Akane.**

** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – decían todas las alumnas al unísono.**

** ¡YO SOY HOMBRE! – gritó Ranma molesto.**

** ¿Akane es novia de uno travestido? – preguntaba Pierre casi teniendo un ataque.**

** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – nuevo coro de las chicas. Arriba de la mesa un cerdo se partía de la risa, llamando la atención de algunas chicas.**

** ¡Miren! Uno aún está vivo – dice la chica apuntando para Ryoga. El gesto de la chica lo dejó algo inquieto y desconfiado empezó a mirar alrededor y con sus ojos como platos percibió estar rodeado por trozos de cerdos, lo que lo dejó enormemente mareado, cayendo de cara directo en la receta que tenia con grandes letras "GUISO DE CERDO Y POROTOS". Se desmayó... Allá cerca de la puerta la discusión proseguía.**

** ¡Que soy un hombre! Akane, busca agua caliente y voy a probar lo que digo – pero antes de que Akane siquiera se moviera, de las cacerolas, que fueran totalmente olvidadas por las alumnas, empezaran a desprender una gran cuantidad de humo que, como siempre, accionaran el sistema anti-incendio de la sala y pequeños jorros de agua empiezan a caer de los caños del techo. La acción arrancó uno suspiro de Ranma que sólo quedó con el cuerpo totalmente mojado – Olvídalo Akane, ya no hay manera.**

**De repente, asustando a todos, los bomberos invaden la sala con todo su equipo en las manos mirando molestos directamente a Akane.**

** Que no me miren así. ¡Esta vez no fue mi culpa! – protestó la chica mirando a las demás alumnas que en ese instante tenían una suave color rojo en sus rostros.**

** Saben – dice Pierre a los bomberos – estas cosas no pasan en Paris... **

**Finalmente yo conseguí terminar ese nuevo capitulo. Mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos los que esperasteis pacientemente que yo escribiera. Desde ya aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último y voy intentar escribirlo lo más pronto posible**.

**Dedico ese fic a los valientes bomberos pues sin su preciosa contribución el centro comercial de Nerima ya estaría hecho cenizas...**

**A mis amigos del alma que siempre me cobraran que no parase de escribir y me ayudaran con ideas y hasta amenazas, un gran beso.**

**Dedico, también, a mis preciosas compañeras de platicas Patty, Kity y Joce y a mi chico del corazón, Marquiño.**

**Criticas y sugerencias a amenazas por msn por favor UUUU**

**CisAne **


	5. Ensalada de Lenteja con Aceite Balsâmico

LA COCINA

SECRETA

DE AKANE

Ensalada de Lentejas con Aceite Balsâmico 

**Simplemente no conseguía creerlo... Su sopa Primavera estaba riquísima, su receta de Fideos con nueces olía maravillosa y los Muffins de Ciruela tenían una apariencia excepcional... Akane estaba tan animada con el resultado de su cocina que temblaba. Estaba en el último día de las clases de Pierre, en el examen final. ¡¡Sus platos estaban perfectos! Al fin Akane había conseguido volverse una cocinera ejemplar y todo el sacrificio que había hecho en ese último mes había valido la pena. **

**Había pasado por muchos líos. Había tenido que despistar a Ranma para que no se enterase de las clases, había aprendido a concentrarse en las recetas, aguantando las ganas de agregar sus propios ingredientes – y finalmente había aprendido a confiar en las recetas y seguirlas literalmente. **

**Lo más interesante de todo eso es que aprender a cocinar le había restaurado la autoestima que tenía hecha añicos con los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos años, desde que Ranma apareciera en su vida. Ahora se sentía victoriosa, tenía la seguridad de que no era la mejor alumna de la clase culinaria, pero también sabía que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Al fin sabía cocinar.**

**Sin embargo la celebración de Akane fue interrumpida por un ruido insistente en la ventana. Una rama de árbol, movida por el viento, golpeaba insistentemente el vidrio, despertando Akane que solo se acomodó en la cama mientras gruñía.**

** ¡Debía de haber imaginado que estaba soñando!**

**Unos cuantos metros lejos, en la otra habitación, un chico de trenza tenía un sueño agitado y se movía en su futón de un lado a otro.**

** No, Akane, no quiero probar más bocadillos. Déjame, ¿Si? Ya probé esos diez últimos y me duele el estómago, si sigo así estoy seguro que voy a morir… Guarda el mazo, Akane, guarda ese mazoooo.**

**Y aún dormido, Ranma se encogió en su futón, con los brazos sobre el rostro, protegiéndose del mazo asesino que, cual Freddy Krueger, le atormentaba en sus peores pesadillas.**

** Akane, ¡Eres maravillosa! No me canso de comer estos platos riquísimos que preparas. Nunca imaginé que algún día ibas a superar a Kasumi en la cocina. Realmente eres perfecta.**

** Vale, vale, pero ahora deja eso, Ranma. Estás exagerando. Deja de comer un poco porque no has hecho nada más en las últimas semanas. ¿Ya notaste cuanto has subido de peso? Lo mínimo unos diez kilos. ¡Hombre, tienes que volver a entrenar!.**

** Es que ahora sólo pienso en comer lo que preparas. ¡Eres perfecta para mi! CASATE CONMIGOOO.**

** ¿Ahora que tienes el tamaño de un barril de cerveza? Estás mal de la cabeza… O haces dietas o ya no te quiero.**

**Bajo las sábanas, Sayumi reía entre sueños.**

**Las llamas llegaban hasta el techo y aún habían personas atrapadas en el centro comercial. El jefe de los bomberos ya estaba desesperándose porque por más que sus hombres se esforzaban, aún no era suficiente para controlar el incendio que prácticamente ya arrasaba todas las tiendas. En su desesperación volvió a entrar al centro comercial a buscar a más víctimas. Si no era posible apagar el fuego, al menos tratarían de salvar a todas las personas que estaban dentro.**

**No conseguía ver a más de dos metros debido al espeso humo y tenía que caminar despacio para no tropezar con los escombros. A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido extraño, que llamó su atención. Acercándose como podía, entre escombros y restos de cosas dejadas a prisa, se encontró con una escena increíble.**

** ¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – gritó, exasperado.**

**En el centro del pasillo, Akane, con un enorme lanzallamas, quemaba sin piedad todo lo que tenía por delante mientras lanzaba carcajadas escalofriantes.**

** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó, al tiempo en que se sentaba en su cama, empapado en sudor. Había sido la peor pesadilla del último mes, desde que empezaran las clases de la escuela de Pierre y desde que accidentes de los mas raros empezaran a ocurrir… - Tengo que impedir eso. Mañana es el último día y por lo más sagrado… ¡NO HABRAN ACCIDENTES ESTA VEZ! – anunció, decidido.**

**Había un lindo arco iris en el cielo y pequeñas flores bailaban alegremente al son de una canción moviendo sus hojas de arriba abajo, como si se tratasen de pasos de ballet. En medio de ese jardín, Yuca se acercaba a aquel ser que tanto admiraba, Hacía mucho que quería platicarle, y tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle… Se sentó delante suyo y con los ojos brillantes le preguntó:**

** Dime, Babe, ¿Cómo consiguieron que un cerdito memorizara tantos diálogos? Siempre tuve curiosidad de saberlo…**

**Bueno, que se puede decir, el último día de clases culinarias no dominaba los sueños de todos.**

**La clase culinaria nunca estuvo tan llena. No sólo era ocupada por las alumnas de Pierre, sino que habían muchos curiosos que habían sido atraídos por los misteriosos accidentes ocurridos el último mes y que habían venido a presenciar lo que podía ser el mayor incendio del centro comercial de Nerima. Era tal la cantidad de gente que había asistido que ya no cabían en el aula y una verdadera multitud se congregaba en la entrada de la escuela. Al notar esto, la administración del centro comercial colocó algunos televisores con pantalla de 60'' para transmitir en vivo y en directo de la clase de Pierre, y de ese modo saciar la curiosidad del público. Hay que recalcar que dicha administración aprovechó para poner comerciales de ciertas tiendas, los cuales fueron negociados a módicos precios y que aparecerían en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla durante toda la transmisión, de 30 segundos de duración… pero esa ya es otra historia.**

**Al mirar todo el lío que se estaba formando, Pierre extrañó profundamente su adorada Paris y se prometió a si mismo nunca regresar a Japón, mucho menos a Nerima.**

** Tierra de locos… - dijo con un suspiro y entró al aula.**

**En el interior, las personas que habían logrado entrar para presenciar la clase, se apretaban buscando algo de espacio. Entre ellos estaban Yuka, Sayuri, Ranma y Ryoga, estos dos últimos miraban con rabia a Pierre.**

** ¿Estás seguro de que Akane no tiene nada con ese tipo? – preguntó Ryoga, molesto.**

** Ella misma lo dijo después de pegarnos con el mazo. ¿O es que el golpazo te hizo olvidarlo? – respondió Ranma, no menos molesto.**

** No lo se, no lo se, igual hay que ser precavidos… ¡OYE TUUUU! – gritó Ryoga cuando Pierre pasaba delante de ellos – si te acercas demasiado a Akane te vamos a pegar ehhh. ¿Verdad, Ranma? – completó el chico mientras daba pequeños codazos a su compañero que hizo una pose semejante a la de los peleadores de lucha libre cuando están delante de un oponente, pero sin esas máscaras ridículas.**

**Pierre sólo se alejó con una gotita en la cabeza – "¡Es el último día! ¡Hay que aguantar un poco más! ¿Qué otra cosa peor podría pasar?" – apenas había pensado aquello cuando escuchó a un coro gritar:**

** Y uno, y dos y tres y cuatro, a controlar el fuego en alto… y cuatro y tres y dos y uno pa' no quedarnos con ninguno**

**Y un grupo como de veinte bomberos, con equipo completo, fueron recibidos por la platea con palmas y silbidos, el jefe de bomberos iba a la cabeza.**

** ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? – Pierre estaba rojo de la impresión.**

** Es una medida preventiva, señor. Los administradores del centro comercial, junto con el comando central de bomberos, exigieron la presencia de un pelotón hasta que terminen las clases de hoy – y acercándose a Pierre le dijo en voz baja – la administración también ha pedido que se le informe que no renovará su contrato de alquiler de esta sala y que tiene para desalojarla hasta hoy a la media noche.**

** Créame jefe… No tengo la menor intención de renovar ese contrato… - y giró hacia sus alumnas que lo esperaban impacientes – y yo creía que no podía ponerse peor. Muy bien chicas, a empezar. Todas saben cuales son las reglas. Tienen la receta y deben hacerla en un tiempo máximo de dos horas. Después de transcurrido el tiempo pasaré a evaluarlas una por una y las que alcancen promedio de siete recibirán su diploma – ante esas palabras las chicas empezaron a lanzar chillidos de alegría, felicitándose las unas a las otras y deseándole suerte a Akane – Muy bien chicas, cada una a su puesto.**

**Al mismo tiempo el jefe del escuadrón de bomberos inició otro tumulto al gritarle a sus hombres:**

** Muy bien señores, ya saben que hacer.**

** SI SEÑOR – gritaron todos en coro, para horror de los presentes.**

**Inmediatamente el escuadrón en pleno se posicionó alrededor de Akane, todos con delantal puesto y unos incluso con cuchillos en mano, en una coreografía capaz de darle envidia al equipo olímpico de nado sincronizado de Japón.**

** TODOS EN NUESTROS PUESTOS, SEÑOR – gritaron al unísono nuevamente. La platea estaba asombrada, Pierre esta en shock y Akane… bueno, Akane estaba furiosa.**

** ¿QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? – las venas saltaban por el cuello de la chica. Un poco más atrás, observando el espectáculo, se encontraban Ryoga, con una media sonrisa y una gotita en la cabeza; Ranma, pateando el suelo de tanto reír, Yuka y Sayuri, esta última se dirigió a la primera.**

** ¿Qué cosas, no?**

** Pues si, parecen los Power Rangers – respondió Yuka, con una sonrisa.**

**Reaccionando, Pierre se acercó al grupo de bomberos - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? No pueden cocinar por Akane, el examen es suyo y es ella quien tiene que hacerlo.**

** Pero el jefe dijo que… - empezó a decir uno de los bomberos, quien de inmediato fue interrumpido por Pierre.**

** ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE DIGA EL JEFE. SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TOCA UNA DE LAS OLLAS, AKANE SERÁ AUTOMATICAMENTE DESCALIFICADA.**

**Y ahora fue el turno de Akane de mirar al escuadrón con aquella expresión de "Hoy voy a matar a alguien" haciendo que todos los bomberos tragasen, nerviosos. El jefe de los bomberos se acercó a Pierre para entrar en negociaciones.**

**De acuerdo, no pueden tocar las ollas, pero… ¿al menos pueden quedarse cerca para ver que todo vaya bien? **

** ¿No tocaran nada?**

** Tenlo por seguro. ¿Al menos podrán hablar con ella?**

** Me parece justo – contestó Pierre con un poco de vacilación - ¿Tú que piensas, Akane?**

** Con tal de que me dejen cocinar, está bien. Sólo quiero que todo esto termine de una buena vez… dijo con voz cansada.**

** Yo también petit, yo también. Muy bien, jefe, pueden quedarse pero sin tocar nada.**

**El jefe de los bomberos sonrió, satisfecho – De acuerdo, señores, escucharon las reglas. Hora del plan B.**

**De inmediatos todos los bomberos empezaron una nueva coreografía, algunos se situaron frente a la cocina, otro se situó junto al libro de recetas, un par detrás de los ingredientes y otro junto a los cubiertos. Cinco de ellos se mantenían dispersos, con sus extintores listos a ser usados a la primera señal de chispas y finalmente otros diez bomberos se situaron frente al sitio de Akane y con sus uniformes de porristas que nadie sabía de donde habían sacado, empezaron a gritar:**

** VAMOS AKANE ¡SI SE PUEDE! VAMOS AKANE ¡SI SE PUEDE! VAMOS AKANE ¡SI SE PUEDE!**

**Ahora todos los presentes tenían una gotita en la cabeza, menos el jefe de los bomberos, que tenía una larga sonrisa en la cara y Pierre, que parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral.**

** "¿Que hice para merecer esto, Dios mío? No le tiré piedras a la cruz de Cristo ni sequé los platos con el Santo Sudario… Definitivamente no me merezco esto…"**

**La campana que anunciaba el inicio del examen sonó haciendo que la platea empezase a aplaudir. Cada chica se concentraba al máximo, buscando preparar su plato lo más pronto posible, todas menos Akane que tenía diez pares de ojos al pendiente de ella, de cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso la estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa. Mirando la receta que tenía sobre la mesa, intentó ignorar la presencia de los bomberos, y casi hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera por el bombero que estaba literalmente sobre la receta, acompañando su lectura con un dedo. Soltando un suspiro, Akane volvió a centrarse en la lectura.**

**Ingredientes:**

 **1 taza de lentejas pardinas secas, pasadas por agua**

 **2 tazas de agua**

 **3 tallos de apio picados**

 **1 pimiento despepitado y picado**

 **1 zanahoria picada**

 **1 cebolla roja pequeña picada**

 **1 chalota picada**

 **0,5 taza de guisantes hervidos**

 **0,5 taza de perejil fresco picado**

 **taza de cilantro fresco picado**

 **el zumo de dos limones grandes**

 **0,5 taza de vinagre balsâmico**

 **aceite de oliva, al gusto**

 **sal y pimienta negra recién molida, al gusto**

**Preparación:**

**Ponga las lentejas al fuego en una cazuela grande. Cuando el agua rompa a hervir, reduzca el fuego, tape la cazuela y deje hervir durante cerca de 20 minutos, hasta que las lentejas estén en su punto, tiernas pero no blandas.**

**En un cazo aparte hierva el apio, el pimiento y la zanahoria hasta que estén tiernos pero crujientes.**

**En un cuenco grande ponga las lentejas, las verduras hervidas, la cebolla, la escalonia, los guisantes, el perejil y el cilantro. Mezcle con ligereza.**

**Añada a la mezcla anterior el zumo de limón y el vinagre balsámico. Vuelva a mezclar. Sazone con aceite de oliva al gusto y salpimiente justo antes de servir.**

** Me parece sencilla – dijo Akane – ¿Tú que crees? – le preguntó al bombero que leía con ella – "si no puedes derrotarlos, mejor únete a ellos" – pensó.**

** Pues a mi también me parece simple. Vamos, Akane, se que puedes – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma y Ryoga.**

** Mira, allá hay uno que anda de coqueto con Akane – gritó Ryoga.**

** ¡ESTAS DEMASIADO CERCA CHICO! ¡ALEJATE DE ALLI! – completó Ranma, ya poniéndose de pie para sacar a uno de los bomberos del camino pero Sayuri reaccionó pronto, y antes de que el chico pudiera dar un paso se le lanzó a las piernas, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo.**

** ¿Estás loco, Ranma? Si tocas algo Akane será descalificada.**

** Suéltame, sólo tocaré al bombero, ¡Te lo prometo! – contestó un molesto Ranma y sintiendo que el agarre de la chica se hacía más fuerte agregó – Oye Ryoga, ¡Haz algo! ¡Pégale a ese tío! – pero al girar hacia Ryoga vio con sorpresa que estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, con la pierna derecha atrapada junto a su brazo izquierdo en una llave fenomenal. Yuka, de rodillas sobre su espalda, parecía muy satisfecha.**

** ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – le preguntó Sayuri, asombrada.**

** En un episodio de las Tortugas Ninja.**

** ¿Me puedes enseñar? – preguntó Ranma, aún desde el piso.**

**Tu cállate – le recriminó Sayuri – que por tu culpa casi se arruina todo – e imitando a su amiga se sentó en la espalda de Ranma.**

**Ajena a lo que pasaba con los chicos, Akane seguía con su receta. Ahora venía lo difícil, y eso que ya se le había hecho complicado seguir la receta con uno o dos bomberos gritando por sobre su hombro.**

** El agua ya está hirviendo, hay que bajar el fuego…**

** ¡Me estas desconcentrando! – el aura de combate de la chica asomándose.**

**Oye, no te olvides de tapar la olla…**

** ¡Cállateeeeee! – y al siguiente momento tenemos a un bombero con un mazo en la cabez.**

** Recuerda que son tres tallos de apio y uno de pimiento, no lo contrario.**

** ¡YO SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!**

**Al principio Akane se había molestado, pero luego de un rato entendió que la intención de todos era ayudarla para que todo saliese bien y se calmó. La verdad era que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era calma. Nunca se imaginó en una clase culinaria y mucho menos realizar un examen con tanta gente curioseando, eso, además de estresante, era agotador ya que no conseguía relajarse y el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle por la tensión, pero estaba decidida a ganar, ella era una Tendo y los Tendo no se rinden.**

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente y las personas ya empezaban a distraerse, empezando pequeñas charlas sobre el tiempo, los últimos resultados de la lotería, el último capítulo de la novela de moda y el buen trabajo que desempeñaban los bomberos de la comunidad.**

**Y hablando de bomberos…**

**Ellos eran los únicos que permanecían atentos a todo lo que pasaba, prestando toda su atención a la tarea asignada. El jefe de bomberos estaría orgulloso de ellos pues todo saldría perfecto, ningún accidente pasaría.**

**Sólo algunos de los bomberos-porristas parecían desanimados. Ya llevaban saltando más de hora y media y empezaban a mostrar signos de fatiga.**

** El problema no es estar todo el tiempo saltando – dijo uno de ellos a su compañero – sino que usar esta faldita plegada me deja un poco incómodo.**

** No se… a mi me gusta – contestó el otro, contento, mientras levantaba sus pompones y volvía a gritar – VAMOS AKANE ¡SI SE PUEDE! VAMOS AKANE ¡SI SE PUEDE! YUJUUUUUU**

** Maricón – gruñó el primero.**

**Ya faltaban menos de quince minutos para el término de la prueba y Akane estaba realmente nerviosa pues las lentejas ya estaban listas y sólo faltaba condimentarlas… y eso era justo lo que temía. Tenía que poner el zumo de limón y el vinagre, mezclarlo todo, sazonarlo con el aceite de oliva y colocar ¡¡¡SAL Y PIMIENTA AL GUSTO!**

**¿Cómo podían poner eso de "AL GUSTO"? ¿Acaso no sabían todo lo que podía ocurrir cuando condimentaba "al gusto"? ¿Cómo es que no ponían una cantidad exacta en una receta?**

**Con manos temblorosas, Akane empezó la tarea más difícil de su vida: Colocar una cantidad perfecta de condimentos.**

** Zumo de limón… listo – suspiró aliviada luego de poner unas cuantas gotas – vinagre balsámico… - empezó a verter cuidadosamente el precioso líquido en una cantidad que juzgó conveniente – ya está – las sonrisas que notó a su alrededor le dijeron que le había acertado a la proporción – ahora sólo falta el aceite de oliva…**

**Pierre caminaba entre las alumnas, probando uno por uno los platos preparados. Degustaba despacio y dando comentarios sobre el sabor le daba la nota a la chica y antes de pasar a la siguiente chica, bebía una pequeña copita de vino.**

** ¿Por qué Pierre está tomando vino? – le preguntó Yuka a Sayuri.**

** Seguro que es para quitarse el sabor de la comida antes de probar otro plato. Hay que entender que Pierre es todo un experto y conoce todos los trucos de la buena cocina.**

** Ahhhhhhhhh que lista eres.**

**Pierre seguía caminando despacio entre las alumnas, con una mirada de profunda meditación – "Hay que estar ebrios para soportar todo esto… Aquí sólo hay locos, ya no aguanto más" – se acercó donde Akane, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante – tranquila, petit, se que lo has logrado. A probar – y con la cuchara llevó un bocadillo de la comida a su boca y se quedó en silencio.**

**Si antes Akane estaba nerviosa, ahora parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso. Temblaba y ya no conseguía mirar a Pierre – "Moriré de vergüenza si se desmaya delante de toda esta gente" – la joven giró el rostro a otro lado y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, fue entonces que sintió un suave toque en su brazo y se atrevió a abrir uno de sus ojos, pero sólo uno. Notó que tenía frente a si a un bombero, que con una enorme sonrisa apuntaba a un lado mientras la cogía del brazo.**

** Sólo mira – le dijo calmadamente a la chica.**

**Akane giró para encontrarse a un Pierre muy contento y satisfecho – esta muy bueno, Akane. No fue tu mejor plato, creo que hoy estás demasiado nerviosa, pero sin duda está rico. Tu nota es ocho. Felicidades, Akane, vas a recibir tu diploma.**

**En ese momento todos los bomberos que estaban cerca empezaron a celebrar, algunos incluso sacaron champagne y otros se pusieron a bailar, celebrando el éxito de Akane. La alegría fue general. Sayuri y Yuka daban saltos de alegría tomadas de la mano, lo malo es que lo hicieron olvidando que estaban sobre los chicos, quienes, entre quejas y gemidos, intentaban escapar de esa incómoda situación de trampolín.**

**Pero antes de que algo más ocurriese, un silbido fue escuchado por todos los presentes y lo inevitable ocurrió. Pequeños fuegos artificiales fueron soltados y debido al espacio limitado del salón no tardaron en aparecer algunos focos de incendio.**

**El pánico fue general y las personas empezaron la carrera hacia fuera del salón y del centro comercial, como ya había ocurrido en otras oportunidades aquel mes. Como algunos bomberos ya tenían sus extintores en mano, el fuego fue rápidamente contenido aunque, claro, toda la comida preparada por las chicas y los muebles del salón quedaron arruinados.**

**El jefe de los bomberos estaba en una esquina, agachado, tras los restos de una cortina, como intentando ocultarse, lo cual obviamente era inútil ya que la cortina estaba hecha trizas y a lo más le tapaba la cara.**

** Oiga, jefe… No conseguimos descubrir donde se inició el incendio, pero seguimos buscando y… - el bombero intentaba acercarse al jefe a la par que hablaba, pero este seguía escondiéndose y trataba de ocultar algo que tenía en las manos, al cabo de un momento dejó caer un pequeño cohete.**

** Jefe ¿Usted tuvo la culpa? – el bombero mostraba incredulidad y el jefe, con la cara más culpable de todo el mundo, susurró – perdonen, pero estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar celebrar – la declaración sorprendió a todos. Bueno, no a todos pues por otro lado Akane moría a carcajadas y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos les dijo entre risas a sus amigas:**

** En momentos como este me da cosa no tener una cámara a la mano…**

**Del otro lado del salón, Pierre estaba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal, con el dedo en la boca mientras decía cosas ininteligibles. Parece que al fin había sufrido un colapso nervioso.**

** Entonces, Akane, ¿Quieres preparar una cena para la familia? – Kasumi, como siempre, tenía una expresión inocente y feliz en el rostro, que ahora era acompañada del resto de las familias Tendo y Saotome. La idea de que Akane preparara algo para comer ya no era tan aterrorizante, los chicos habían contado a todos sobre el curso y durante el curso había estado preparando platillos que no habían matado a Pierre ni a sus compañeras, después de todo.**

** No gracias, Kasumi, lo puedes preparar tú. Si quieres te ayudo pero no la voy a preparar sola.**

** De acuerdo, Akane, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero pensé que habías entrado al curso justo para poder cocinar.**

** Es que durante el curso noté que lo que en verdad quería era demostrarles a todos que podría cocinar si quisiera. También noté que no me gusta cocinar. Creo que por eso todo me salía siempre mal. Me gusta luchar, correr y hacer miles de cosas, pero no cocinar. Ahora que se que puedo cocinar… bueno, ya no hace falta que lo haga.**

** Te entiendo hermana y te felicito por tu fuerza de voluntad. Las chicas también me contaron del esfuerzo que hiciste para despistar a Ranma y a Ryoga…**

** Mmmm… que bueno que me recuerdas eso, es algo que aún no he aclarado. Oigan chicos – gritó Akane, caminando hacia los chicos - ¿Qué fue todo aquello de hoy? ¿Las amenazas a Pierre y a los bomberos? No crean que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.**

**Inmediatamente los dos aludidos se pusieron como estatuas. No movían ni un solo músculo, el nerviosismo bloqueándoles cualquier raciocinio lógico.**

** ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso se creen invisibles? – la postura molesta de Akane les mostró a los chicos que esta vez no podrían escapar con facilidad. Ryoga fue el primero en reaccionar.**

** MIRA – gritó, apuntando a otro lado - ¡ES GODZILLA! – durante los dos segundos que Akane desvió la mirada, el chico tomó la botella de sake de Soun y la vertió sobre su cabeza, activando la maldición, al mismo tiempo Ranma salió de su congelamiento mental y con un grito empezó a "perseguir" al cerdito.**

** Maldito cerdo, no escaparás esta vez – y bajando la voz le dijo a Ryoga – buen plan, Ryoga, pero que quede claro que desde este momento nuestra alianza esta acabada y que cada uno vuelve por su lado.**

** Cui, cui, cui – contestó Ryoga entre saltos.**

** Tomaré eso como un si – contestó Ranma y con una sonrisa empezó un nuevo ataque contra el cerdito, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Akane que salió en persecución.**

** ¡RANMA! DEJA EN PAZ A P-CHAN AHORA MISMO – y el famoso mazo mágico hizo su aparición en ese instante. La carrera era presenciada por Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki.**

** ¿Algun día ella se dará cuenta que Ryoga es P-chan? – preguntó Kasumi mientras tomaba su te.**

** No lo creo, pero así es más divertido – contestó Nabiki mientras reía y consolaba a un lloroso Soun.**

** Mi pobre pequeña es tan despistadaaaaaaa.**

** ¿Más te, papá?**

**A lo lejos aún se podían oír los sonidos de la persecución. Era otro típico día en Nerima.**

**¿¿¿Y Pierre?**

**En ese mismo instante, Pierre se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, muy satisfecho de irse al fin de la "Tierra de locos" como se refería a Nerima. Miraba feliz al boleto que tenía entre las manos.**

** Fue muy gentil de parte de los encargados del centro comercial el regalarme un viaje de vacaciones por todo el perjuicio del último mes – miró atentamente al boleto – nunca antes fui a China y creo que será interesante – miró nuevamente el boleto, al lugar de destino – Las fosas sagradas de Jusenkyo – suspiró – seguro que es un sitio tranquilo… digo, no me puede pasar nada peor de lo que me pasó por aquí…**

**Fin**

**TERMINE, TERMINE, TERMINE! No recuerdo de alguna otra vez en que me haya tomado tanto tiempo terminar un fic, pero lo conseguí y estoy contenta.**

**Primero tengo que pedir perdón a todos los que esperaron pacientemente mi "inspiración" para terminar este capítulo. **

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron mandando mensajes de ánimo e incentivándome a seguir con la historia.**

**Finalmente, y no por ello menos importante, quiero dar las gracias a los que me amenazaron con bombas, mazos e incluso a los dos que me amenazaron de muerte si no terminaba de una buena vez este fic. Tengo que decir que el miedo es una tremenda fuente de inspiración. Gracias a todos. **

**A mis amigas/editoras/consejeras/y más severas criticas, Patty, Joce y Mouri que están siempre a mi lado para apoyarme y regañarme cuando es necesario. Las quiero chicas.**

**Criticas y sugerencias a amenazas por msn por favor UUUU**

**Ane **

**Diciembre/2005**


End file.
